WarriorQueen
by YinYangWriter
Summary: WarriorQueen is so perfect. She has a handsome boyfriend, good looks, and a great track record in the dromes. But Kaz soon learns that everything in her life is not so perfect.  The final chapters are up.
1. Meeting WarriorQueen

The four friends were enjoying a Perim Pizza with all the fixings and discussing new battle strategies.

"I'm going to need a new Maxxor scan soon," said Tom.

"I need a new one for Chaor," said Kaz. "It's been a while. He might have learned a new attack"

"Like it's going to make a difference against me," said Tom.

"Really?" asked Kaz. "Last time I checked you lost your last Underworlder match."

"Maxxor can wipe the floor with Chaor," said Tom.

"Boys!" said Sarah. "Enough already. We go through this at least once a week. It gets monotonous."

"I see something that's far from the mundane," said Peyton. He was staring across the Port Court.

Tom, Kaz, and Sarah turned to see what he was looking at. A girl around their age was standing next to the young man who was deemed the hottest hottie in Chaotic: Simon a.k.a. Simon the Conqueror. He was tall, muscular with dark hair slicked back and dark eyes. Sarah and every other girl in Chaotic might have been looking at Simon, but the entire male population had their eyes on his girlfriend, the beautiful "WarriorQueen" Boudica. She was a bit muscular in the arms with flaming red hair that came to her waist and pale green eyes. Her skin was sun kissed and she always wore a bright colored shirt.

"Oh, wow," breathed Kaz. Then he looked away. "I don't have a chance with a girl like that."

"Same here," said Tom.

"Ditto, bro," agreed Peyton.

"She is so lucky," said Sarah. "Could you imagine what would happen if they ever broke up? It would be every girl for herself to get Simon."

"And it would be a free-for-all for Boudica," said Tom.

"Hey, there might be trouble in paradise," said Peyton. "Look."

They looked over to see Simon trying to kiss Boudica. She gave him the cheek and she went on her way.

"Simon does not look happy about that," said Tom.

"I'm going to head for Underworld City," said Kaz. "See what news H'earing has for me. I'll see you guys later."

Kaz 'ported to Underworld City and walked to H'earing's.

"Hey, H'earing, are you home?" he asked. No answer. "I got a treat for you."

The upstairs window burst open.

"Treat?" asked H'earing. "What did you bring me, Kazzie?"

"Tacos," said Kaz. He pulled out a paper bag full of the Port Court's tacos.

H'earing disappeared from the window and practically materialized in front of Kaz. He took the bag and began shoving a taco into his mouth.

"Yum! These are good," said H'earing.

"So what's new in the Underworld?" asked Kaz.

"Not much," said H'earing. "Tensions are running high between Von Bloot and Chaor."

"Nothing new there," said Kaz. "Those two are always fighting."

"Ulmar's working on some new battle gear," said H'earing. "It's still in the making. We'll have to wait a few days before you try to scan it."

"Great," said Kaz. "Just in time for my match against HotShot. That jerk won't know what hit him. He should have never challenged me to a rematch."

"There's also a festival to celebrate to victory over the M'arrillians," said H'earing. "It's tomorrow if you want to come or if you want to avoid it. Underworlders from all around are coming here to celebrate. I know that you have some enemies down here."

"Thanks for the heads up, H'earing," said Kaz.

"So what's new in Chaotic?" asked H'earing.

"Same old same old," said Kaz.

"I know you better than that, Kaz," said H'earing, narrowing his eyes. "Something's bothering you."

"It's something stupid," said Kaz. "I know when I'm beat."

"Kaz? Giving up?" asked H'earing. "That doesn't sound like you. You never gave up on a scan that you really wanted."

"It's not a scan," Kaz admitted.

"A match?" asked H'earing.

"It's not a match either," said Kaz.

"Then what?" asked H'earing.

Kaz felt his cheeks get warm. "A girl," he said, not realizing that the words were out of his mouth until he saw H'earing's already big blue eyes grow bigger. "Me and my big mouth. Don't you dare say anything about this to anyone, do you hear me? This conversation that's about to take place is between us."

"Do tell, Kaz," said H'earing. "I'm all ears. So who is this girl?"

"Her name's Boudica," Kaz said. "She's a great player, but that's about all I know about her. I'm too scared to talk to her."

"Why's that?" asked H'earing.

"She's really pretty, H'earing," said Kaz. "No, that's a poor choice of words. On a scale of one to ten, ten being gorgeous, Boudica would be a twenty. I don't stand a chance. Even if I did, I doubt she would leave the guy she's seeing. He's perfect."

"What's he got that you don't?" asked H'earing.

"Looks, muscles, and I would bet money that he's got a football scholarship to any school of his choice," said Kaz. "Me; I'm in the top ten for almost all my classes. I'm a complete geek. Why would she want to be around someone like me?"

"Couldn't you just ask to be her friend?" asked H'earing.

"I could," said Kaz. "But rumor has it that her boyfriend has a nasty temper." Kaz looked at his feet for a moment and then turned to H'earing. "This conversation never happened."

"Yes, sir," said H'earing with a salute.

Kaz smiled. "Thanks, H'earing."

Kaz returned to Chaotic and was heading for the Imthor Drome when suddenly someone ran into him. Both players went tumbling to the ground. Kaz's glasses were knocked off his face.

"Watch where you're going!" he snapped as he groped for his glasses.

"So sorry," said a girl. "Here." She handed Kaz his glasses.

Kaz put his glasses on. His eyes got big when he saw who ran into him.

"WarriorQueen," he stammered. She was even more gorgeous up close! Kaz felt himself growing dizzy and quickly looked away from her. "Sorry."

"I ran into you," said Boudica. "No worries."

She got to her feet and held out her hand to Kaz. Kaz took it and she pulled him to his feet. She was strong as well!

"It's KidChaor, isn't it?" she asked.

"You can call me Kaz," he said.

"You can call me Boudica," she said. She smiled.

"Boudica!"

"Oh," Boudica groaned. "I was hoping that I lost him back by the Hotekk Drome."

Simon came stalking up to them. He glared at Kaz and stepped to Boudica's side, putting his arm around her waist.

"Is this guy bothering you?" he asked.

"No," said Boudica, removing the unwanted hand from her waist. "He is not. We were just talking."

"Just talking, huh?" said Simon still glaring at Kaz. He turned to Boudica. "I have a match. Come watch it."

"Simon, I've seen your matches," said Boudica. "If one watched them like I do, they would have seen your flaws in your strategy long already. You would no longer be such a hotshot when it comes to Chaotic."

Simon smiled at her. "You are such a tease, my queen," he said and he kissed her on the forehead. "I will see you after my victory." With that he walked away to meet his opponent.

Boudica rolled her eyes. "He is so full of himself," she said. She turned to Kaz. "Sorry about that. He's possessive to the point of being obsessive."

"So there is trouble in paradise," Kaz said.

"Oh, there's been trouble," said Boudica. She glanced around. "There are way too many players here. Can we finish this conversation somewhere else?"

"Sure," said Kaz. "I know this very quiet place in the Underworld. It's where the water comes down from the Overworld and you can see the sky, but no one above can see you."

"Sounds great," said Boudica. "I know where that place is. That's the same place where the Stelgar incident took place, right? I'll meet you there. I need to pick up something first."

Kaz went to the Port Court and 'ported to the place they agreed to meet. He waited ten minutes, then fifteen, then twenty.

"She's probably not going to come," he said to himself. "You should have known that she would trick you."

"Who would trick you?"

Kaz looked behind him to see Boudica carrying a paper bag. She sat down on the rocks. Kaz sat down beside her.

"I thought we could use a snack," she said, opening the paper bag. Boudica pulled out a cinnamon roll and handed the bag to Kaz. "Help yourself."

"Thanks," said Kaz, pulling out one for himself. "So what's with Simon? I thought he was supposed to be this perfect guy."

"Far from it," said Boudica. "He's very insecure. His parents have a lot of money and he goes to this snooty private school for rich people. People respect him because he has money and he knows it. Right now, he's on the verge of being cut off. If he loses out on everything, I'm his meal ticket for respect, so to speak. He's just using me for publicity. I know he's going to dump me once he secures his finances. Until then, I'm the trophy that he has and everyone else wants."

"Well that's self-centered and completely selfish," said Kaz. "You deserve better than that."

"I know," said Boudica. "And you haven't heard what's been going on between us. Simon's a total control freak. I'm not supposed to leave his side unless one of us has a match. I can't go on a scan quest without him. I haven't seen much of my friends here in Chaotic since we started going out. You saw how he looked at you. If anyone talks to me without his permission, he'll tell them off or worse."

"Does he beat you?" asked Kaz.

"No, never," said Boudica. "I never saw him do it, but I know he will beat someone if they even look at me funny."

Boudica leaned against the rocks so she could look up at the sky.

"This place reminds me of the Cave of Swallows," said Boudica. She sighed. "I miss being able to run around Perim without worrying what people thought of me. I would play with some of the children in the meadows and go swimming with them. Some of the older children would ask me to race them and skip stones in the lakes. I showed them how to make whistles out of willow branches. One of the older boys showed me how to shoot using a slingshot. That all stopped when Simon came along."

"Did you have a lot of friends in Perim?" asked Kaz.

"Many," replied Boudica. "Most of the Creatures weren't very happy with a human being around all the time. They would sneak out of the village and find me. We would play until dusk and there were a few times we would play after that." She sighed. "They are probably angry with me for leaving and not coming back."

"If you're so unhappy with Simon, why do you stay with him?" asked Kaz. "You deserve better than him."

"Like you?" asked Boudica. She looked over and smiled at him.

"Well, I . . . um . . . I was just going to ask if we could be, uh, just friends?" Kaz could have slapped himself for such an unsmooth moment.

"That's fine," said Boudica. "Unless you want it to be friends with benefits."

"Really?" asked Kaz.

"If you're not ready for a girlfriend, that's fine with me," said Boudica. "With what's going on with Simon, I'm not sure that I want another boyfriend."

Kaz smiled. "Just friends it is," he said. "Benefits can come later."

Boudica laughed. "You're funny," she said.

"Not really," said Kaz. "Peyton's the clown of my friends."

"I wouldn't mind meeting them," said Boudica. "Can we just wait until after I break it off with Simon?"

"Sure," said Kaz. "But why?"

"His temper," said Boudica. "We can be friends, but let's keep things on the down low until he has a chance to cool off."

"Yeah, that's not a problem," said Kaz. "I can still say hi to you in Chaotic, right?"

"Right," said Boudica. "It'll probably be safer if we meet in Perim."

"Okay," said Kaz. He thought for a moment. "Boudica?"

"Hm?"

"The Underworld is having a festival to celebrate the defeat of the M'arrillians," said Kaz.

"After the Perithon mess?" asked Boudica. "Seems like a good idea."

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me," said Kaz. "It'll give you a chance to avoid Simon."

Boudica didn't answer right away. She wrinkled her nose in thought. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll break up with him today and then we'll have a chance to hang out without having to worry about him wrecking our day."

"You're going to break up with him today?" asked Kaz.

"Why not?" asked Boudica. "I want to be with my friends, not some control freak." She got to her feet and brushed herself off. "Where and when do you want to meet tomorrow?"

"I have a friend in Underworld City," said Kaz. "Do you know the row house two streets over from the market street? It's three streets from the pub. There's one home that's a miniature of all the others."

"Yeah, that's H'earing's house, right?" asked Boudica. "I have a scan of him that I got when he wasn't looking."

"Right, I'll meet you there around lunchtime," said Kaz.

"Okay," said Boudica. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kaz."

Boudica pulled her scanner out and 'ported away.

"Kaz, you are so lucky," he said to himself. "How am I going to hide this from the others?"


	2. Break Up

Boudica caught Simon coming out of the Imthor Drome. He had a smug smile on his face and his opponent walked out of the drome with his head down. Simon took Boudica in his arms.

"What did you think of the match?" he asked.

Boudica pushed Simon away. "Simon, I'm tired of this," she said.

"Tired of what?" asked Simon.

"I want to see my friends in Perim," said Boudica. "I want to be around people and not have you fussing constantly over me."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Simon. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes," said Boudica.

"No!" Simon roughly gripped Boudica's shoulders to keep her from leaving. An ordinary girl would have winced, but Boudica was tough. "You can't leave me! You're all I have. You just can't leave."

"I can," said Boudica. "And that's what I'm doing."

Boudica shifted out of Simon's grasp and walked away. Simon stood there in complete shock. He lost his trophy girl.

Boudica called Kaz on his scanner.

"I did it," she said.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow," said Kaz.

Boudica clicked off her scanner. She was free to be who she wanted to be. Hopefully, Kaz would accept that about her.


	3. The Festival

Kaz waited for Boudica outside of H'earing's. He was so nervous! His palms were slick with sweat and he tapped his foot out of anxiety.

"Calm down, Kazzie," said H'earing. "You're almost as nervous as the time you met Chaor for the first time."

"I'm beyond that, H'earing," said Kaz. "At least this time I had time to take an antacid. I still feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Take a deep breath or something," said H'earing. "I can hear your heart pounding in your chest."

"Easy for you to say," said Kaz, looking through the crowds.

"You never told me who you're meeting," said H'earing.

"Remember the conversation we had the other day?" asked Kaz. "The one I said never happened?"

"Yeah," said H'earing.

"It's her," said Kaz.

"See? I knew you could be just friends," said H'earing, jabbing Kaz's leg with his elbow. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Harder than you think," said Kaz.

"Well, I want to get some food before they sell out," said H'earing.

"Five more minutes, H'earing, promise," begged Kaz. "I really don't want to wait by myself."

"Wait no longer." A human girl dressed in jeans and an auburn coat with the hood up jogged up to Kaz. "Sorry it took so long," Boudica said, taking her hood off and pulling her long hair from under her coat. "Simon's been following me everywhere. I lost him in the Driftlands. Hopefully he'll give up looking for me after he runs out of water."

H'earing stared at Boudica for a moment. Kaz wasn't joking; she was very pretty.

"Okay, H'earing," said Kaz. "Now you can go get lunch."

"Oh, I was keeping you from lunch?" asked Boudica. "Oh, man, I'm really sorry."

"It's not a problem," said H'earing, still staring at Boudica. Kaz kicked H'earing to snap him out of it. "What? She's pretty!"

Kaz was mortified. Boudica smiled and thanked H'earing. Boudica tapped Kaz on the shoulder and the three of them went on their way. H'earing soon went his separate way from them, leaving them alone.

"I didn't know that Underworlders could be so nice," said Boudica.

"They're not any different from Overworlders," said Kaz. "I'm guessing that you're mostly an Overworld player."

"I prefer a strong female deck," said Boudica. "My deck's all over the place when it comes to Tribes."

"An all female deck?" asked Kaz. "Got a favorite Creature?"

"It's a tie," said Boudica. "Takinom and Intress. I know that you're an Underworld player, but I can't choose. Intress in the kind of girl that can fight, but you can take home and introduce as a friend and your parents would like. Takinom's more of a dominatrix."

Kaz chuckled. "That's true," he said. "Do you have a scan of Skithia?"

"Yeah," said Boudica. "I need a new one of her soon, but I don't know when I can get over to Gothos Tower to get one. It's been a bit of a beehive of activity. Von Bloot is planning something."

"If something happens there, give me a heads up," said Kaz. "I'm a bit tight with Chaor. He'll want to know if something's going down."

"No problem," said Boudica. "I may not be a big Underworld fan, but Chaor's a good leader. Von Bloot is the equivalent of Stalin in my opinion."

Kaz burst out laughing. "Oh, wow," he laughed.

"What?" asked Boudica with a giggle only because Kaz was laughing.

"I wasn't expecting you to say something like that," said Kaz, taking his glasses off to wipe his eyes. "That was out in left field."

"Well, that's what I think about him," said Boudica. "I can't comment on Chaor, but Von Bloot is just plain vile."

"Chaor runs things hot and cold, mostly hot, but he's a good leader," said Kaz. "If there's something that needs to be done, he'll do it, no matter how much he doesn't like the idea of how to get it done. Take the battle against Aauni for instance. Under any other circumstances, Chaor wouldn't have worked together with Maxxor, but for the greater good, he did."

Boudica smiled. "Now if our leaders could do the same thing," she said.

"Don't get me started with that," said Kaz, rolling his eyes.

Boudica giggled, "I won't."

"Boudica?"

"Yes, Kaz?"

"I need to apologize," he said.

"For what?" asked Boudica. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I thought you would . . . " Kaz sighed. "I thought you were one of those girls who would be nice to me just so you could shoot me down in the end."

"Why would you think something like that?" asked Boudica.

"Because, well, face it! You're absolutely beautiful," said Kaz. He had to look away to finish the next part. "And I'm a geek."

"I'm guessing you've been stuffed in a locker a few times," said Boudica.

"Oh, yeah!" said Kaz. "And I've had a popular girl play nice and then shoot me down."

Boudica leaned over and gave Kaz a quick peck on the cheek. "I like geeks," she said. "You're forgiven."

Kaz's face turned bright red.

There was a roar from the crowd. Kaz and Boudica turned to see everyone moving towards the main street of Underworld City.

"Sounds like Chaor is making his appearance," said Boudica.

"He always was one for dramatics," said Kaz. "Do you want to go see?"

"Sure," said Boudica.

Kaz and Boudica waded through the sea of Creatures trying to get a glimpse of Chaor.

"I was wondering where you two got to," said H'earing. "You almost missed Lord Chaor."

Kaz found an opening and moved aside so Boudica could see. Kaz peeked over her shoulder so he could see Chaor as well.

"So that's Chaor," said Boudica. "I've seen you use him in drome matches, but never in person."

"What do you think?" asked Kaz.

Boudica looked at Kaz over her shoulder. "Pompous," Boudica bluntly said.

"Be nice," scolded Kaz gently.

Boudica giggled.

After the festival, Kaz and Boudica met at what Boudica called the Cave of Swallows. The two of them looked up at the starry sky.

"I had fun," said Boudica.

"Me, too," said Kaz.

"I would like to do something like this again soon," said Boudica.

"Once this mess with Simon's done with, I can introduce you to the others," said Kaz. "We always have some sort of crazy adventure."

"Sounds like fun," said Boudica. "And I can introduce you to some of the Creatures I used to hang out with. I wonder if they will understand."

"Just tell them," said Kaz. "That's all you can do. Speaking of Simon, how did he take the news?"

"As I expected," said Boudica. "He said that I couldn't just up and leave. I pretty much said watch me. He didn't yell or anything. He was too stunned by the news."

Kaz and Boudica stared at the sky for a long moment not saying anything to each other. Boudica sat up and flipped her hood up over her red hair.

"I'm heading home," she said. "If I lay here any longer, I'm going to fall asleep."

"Same here," said Kaz.

"I'll see you tomorrow maybe," said Boudica. "I want to visit some of my friends."

"Okay, I'll keep in touch with you," said Kaz.

Boudica 'ported away and Kaz followed.

That night in his room, Kaz thought about Boudica. She was so sweet. It was almost too good to be true.


	4. The Attack

Kaz met Boudica behind the Amzen Drome. Simon was looking everywhere for her, calling her scanner constantly.

"This is becoming annoying," said Boudica. "I wonder if these scanners have call blocking."

"People are beginning to notice," said Kaz. "I saw a girl talking to Simon. I think she asked him out and he totally blew up in her face."

"I told you Simon had a temper," said Boudica. "Hopefully it won't be too long until he simmers down. I want to meet your friends."

Kaz's scanner began to ring.

"It's Peyton," he told her.

Boudica stepped away so Kaz could answer his scanner without her in the camera's way.

"Hey, Peyton," said Kaz. "What's up?"

"Trouble in paradise with Boudica and Simon has just turned into a complete disaster, dude," said Peyton. "Simon is on a rampage. He hurled his drink at one of the 'bots. He is beyond upset. I don't know what happened between him and Boudica, but she better watch out."

"Thanks for the update, Peyton," said Kaz.

"No problemo, bro," said Peyton.

Kaz put his scanner away.

"I think we should wrap this up at our spot," said Boudica.

"Good plan," agreed Kaz. "Do you think we can sneak back into the Port Court without him noticing?"

"It shouldn't be too hard," said Boudica. "Even if he does see us, he won't know where we are going."

Boudica and Kaz snuck back into the Port Court and 'ported to the Cave of Swallows. The two of them watched the clouds float over them and listened to the water fall from the land above.

"I got to see some of my friends today," said Boudica.

"Did you tell them what happened?" asked Kaz.

"Yeah," replied Boudica. "I don't know if they understood though. I know that one of them did. I had them all so worried, Kaz. I don't think I can ever do that to them again."

"It's not your fault," said Kaz.

"Don't say that, Kaz," said Boudica. "It is my fault and you know it. How could I have done that to them? If I would have put my foot down, I would have been able to see them."

Kaz brushed some of her hair from her face so he could see those pale green eyes of hers. "Why did Simon make you leave your friends?" he asked.

"I was supposed to be his trophy girl," said Boudica. "I was supposed to be some defenseless, high society, socialite that didn't hang around with 'lowly Creatures'. Simon's words, not mine. He's always thought of them as inferior, that humans were supposed to be in control of Perim, that we could have our choice of scans and whether the Creatures wanted to be scanned or not wasn't their choice."

"If Von Bloot is Stalin, that makes Simon Hitler," said Kaz.

Boudica laughed. It was a melodious sound that Kaz associated with a flute. He noticed that she had a pained look on her face.

"Boudica, it's okay," said Kaz, touching her shoulder. "You did the right thing. If you didn't break it off with Simon, things could have gotten worse."

Boudica smiled faintly. "You're right," she said softly. She turned to him. "Thanks, Kaz."

"I'm going to go to Underworld City," said Kaz. "Do you want to come with?"

"No, thanks," said Boudica. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course," said Kaz.

Kaz got up and 'ported to Underworld City. It was quiet at that time of day like it always was for that part of the city. Kaz thought he would check in with H'earing for anything new.

Something hit Kaz in the back of the head and sent him tumbling to the ground. His glasses fell off and slid out of his reach. Kaz got to his knees only to receive a vicious kick to the ribs. He let out a yelp and rolled over and someone got on top of him and began to punch him in the face. Kaz put his arms up to protect himself. It was then that he felt a knife slicing through his flesh. He yelled in pain and managed punch his assailant. It gave him a momentary reprieve from the beating he was receiving.

"Take her from me? Who do you think you are?"

Kaz recognized the voice. Before he could whisper the name a pair of hands wrapped around his throat and began to squeeze.

"If I can't have her, no one will."

* * *

Meanwhile, H'earing had been speaking to Chaor about some matter about Von Bloot when his keen ears picked up something. H'earing stopped mid-sentence and raised one floppy ear.

"What is it, H'earing?" asked Chaor.

"I thought I heard something," said H'earing. H'earing heard it again and this time he jumped. "That sounded like Kaz."

"Kaz?" asked Chaor. "What would he be doing here?"

"He's been keeping tabs on what's been going on at Gothos Tower," said H'earing. "He has a friend who goes there for scans."

H'earing continued to listen for something else, but there was nothing. He frowned.

"What?" asked Chaor.

"It's too quiet," said H'earing. "If Kaz is looking for me, he usually shouts a few times. I heard him twice. Now there's nothing. Not a peep from that direction."

"Let's find him," said Chaor. "If he has information about Von Bloot, I want to know about it."

H'earing led the way, scurrying a few steps ahead of Chaor.

"It sounded like it was right around here," said H'earing, stopping at an alley. He looked down and saw something at his feet. He reached down and picked up a pair of glasses. "These are Kaz's. He never goes anywhere without his glasses."

"Are you sure?" asked Chaor.

"He's blind as a bat without them," said H'earing. "Kaz!"

Chaor looked around. There was something very wrong here. Kaz never went anywhere without his glasses. Chaor looked down and saw what appeared to be blood a few feet away from where Kaz's glasses were found.

"Kaz!" called Chaor. Chaor figured that if he called for Kaz, he would come running.

There was movement in the alley. Someone jumped up and ran away from the two Creatures. H'earing heard and alerted Chaor.

"What's he up to?" Chaor growled as he started down the alley.

Chaor glanced around for any sign of whoever was there. He sniffed the air and smelled blood. Someone was hurt. Turning to look behind a pile of garbage, Chaor gasped.

"Kaz!" he exclaimed.

H'earing came running down the alley. Chaor dropped to his knees and picked up his human friend. H'earing let out a cry of dismay.

"Is he . . . ?" H'earing began to ask, unable to finish the sentence.

Chaor put an ear to Kaz's chest. "He's alive, just unconscious."

Kaz had been beaten to the point where he was barely recognizable. Both eyes were swollen shut, his nose and lip were bleeding, he had cuts on both arms, and bruises around his throat.

"Hold on, Kazzie," said Chaor. "We'll get you some help."


	5. The Other Side of Simon

Boudica played with her necklace, a pendent made from a large piece of amethyst on a strip of leather. She sat at the Port Court and sipped at her soda. She was free of Simon and had made a new friend and would soon be making more. Her old friends had forgiven her for the most part over leaving without any explanation. And who knew, she may have a new boyfriend by the end of the month the way things were going with her and Kaz.

"Boudica?"

Boudica turned around in her chair. Simon was standing behind her dressed in dark clothes and a hoodie. He looked like he had been in a fight. His lip was split, but otherwise he looked unhurt.

"What do you want, Simon?" asked Boudica.

"I want you back," said Simon. He dropped on his knees next to her chair and took her hand in his. "I am sorry if you were unhappy. I'll do better. I'll make you happy."

"Simon, I'm not a trophy girl," said Boudica.

"All right, I won't treat you like a trophy girl," said Simon. "Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"Simon, you have some issues in your life right now that you need to work out," said Boudica, pulling her hand away. "I won't be your crutch. Hitting rock bottom might do you some good. I'm not coming back to you."

Simon jumped to his feet and his face twisted in fury. "I killed for you!" he hissed. "I killed that Underworlder pest so we could be together."

"What?" asked Boudica.

"We were meant to be together," said Simon. "Everyone said that we were so perfect."

Boudica slowly got out of her seat and moved to the 'port disks. There was something in Simon's eyes that she did not like. It was like he was prepared to do anything to get her back.

"You can't leave," said Simon. "You're making a big mistake. I won't let you leave me. He couldn't keep you away from me, I made sure of that."

"What are you talking about?" asked Boudica.

People were watching now, but Boudica wasn't sure what would happen if Simon decided to attack her. She had to get to Perim. If she could make it to Perim, she could hide in the woods.

"Come back with me," said Simon. "We'll rule there together as king and queen of our own territory."

"What?" asked Boudica.

"I made a deal with Von Bloot," Simon told her with a hint of a deranged chuckle in his voice. "If I made sure that Chaor's little informant was out of the way, he would give me—no, us—territory in the Underworld when he came to power."

"What have you done, Simon?" asked Boudica. She was close enough to a 'port disk that she could be on it in two bounds and be in Perim before Simon could react. "You've made a deal with a devil."

"I did it for us!" snapped Simon.

Every fiber of Boudica's being was telling her to get out. She reached back and grabbed her scanner. Before Simon could react, Boudica was on a 'port disk and gone.

Boudica appeared on the outskirts of Underworld City. Something had happened, she could feel in the air. If her hunch was correct, Kaz was either laying dead somewhere or hurting. Boudica had to find H'earing. If anyone knew where Kaz was, it would be H'earing.

"Be okay, be okay," Boudica prayed as she ran to H'earing's house. "Kaz, please be okay!"

Boudica reached H'earing's house to see several Underworld soldiers standing around. Boudica stopped dead where she was and stared. She could see that there was blood on the stone road.

"He really . . . " shuddered Boudica. "Oh, no."

"Boudica!"

Boudica jumped and felt a fuzzy hand clamp around hers. She looked down to see H'earing's big blue eyes.

"Come on," he said. "If the soldiers catch you, you'll be in big trouble."

H'earing led her back the way she came to another alley. Boudica leaned against the side of a building, shaking with unshed tears.

"H'earing, something happened to Kaz, didn't it?" asked Boudica.

"He was attacked," said H'earing. "Lord Chaor found him in the alley not far from my house. We saw someone running away, but he escaped. Chaor's furious. He thinks that Kaz may have information about Von Bloot and that he was attacked for it."

"He didn't," said Boudica. "I know who did this though."

"You do?" asked H'earing.

Boudica swallowed hard. "Where is Kaz? Can I see him?"

"It won't be easy," said H'earing. "Chaor is letting Kaz sleep in his chambers. There are some secret passages that lead to his chambers."

"I need to see him, H'earing," said Boudica.

H'earing nodded. "Follow me," he told her.

Boudica put her hood to her auburn coat up and followed H'earing to Chaor's Castle. H'earing showed her the entrance at the garden wall that led underground. After traveling underground for a few minutes, H'earing opened a door into a hallway. They crossed the hallway without being detected and entered another passage. This one had a flight of stairs leading up to a tower.

"This is the last passageway," said H'earing as they exited the current passageway that led into a utility closet. He pressed in a loose brick and another door opened. They entered and closed the door behind him. "You'll want to get a scan of this passageway. After these stairs is Chaor's chambers."

"Thanks, H'earing," said Boudica as she scanned the location. "I owe you big time for this."

Boudica sighed and followed H'earing up the final stairs. H'earing put his ear to the wall and listened for a moment. He reached up and pried open a sliding door far enough for him to stick his head through.

"It's clear," said H'earing, opening the door for Boudica to enter.

Boudica could see that the door was actually a column near the balcony. Across the room was a large bed. Kaz was laying there. Boudica put her hand to her mouth to keep from crying out.

"I know," said H'earing. "Whoever did this to him wanted to suffer."

Boudica went to Kaz's side and began to inspect the damage.

"What are you doing?" asked H'earing. "Chaor is sure to be back any moment."

"Then go," said Boudica. "If I get caught, I get caught. No sense in bringing you down with me. This is my fault anyway."

H'earing looked from Boudica to the passageway. "Kaz will never forgive me if something happened to you while I was here," he sighed.

Boudica looked at the rough bandages on Kaz's arms. Blood was beginning to seep through. Both his eyes were blackened and his lip was split. The knuckles on his right hand were skinned.

"At least you got a shot in, Kaz," said Boudica. "So you know, you gave him a bloody lip. He's beyond angry now, he's completely lost his mind. He thinks you're dead."

Boudica looked at the bruises around Kaz's neck. There were rows of them.

"The sadist," Boudica whispered. "It's a good thing he doesn't know about this place."

Boudica turned to H'earing. "Where's his scanner?"

"We can't find it anywhere," said H'earing. "Whoever beat him took it."

"He probably took it to Von Bloot as proof," said Boudica. She shook her head. "Simon, how you have fallen."

"Simon?" asked H'earing. "He wouldn't happen to be your boyfriend, would he?"

"Ex-boyfriend," corrected Boudica. "I broke it off with him before the festival."

"Is he going to be okay?" asked H'earing. "I don't know much about humans."

"Without his scanner, it's hard to say," said Boudica. "If he had it, he could go back to Earth and heal there without any difficulty. Right now it's touch and go. The first thing we need to do is get this bleeding to stop. I don't know how deep the wounds are."

Boudica contemplated her options. She could help Kaz, but how much could she get done while sneaking around?

"I'll be back," she said.

Boudica 'ported out and H'earing hid in the passageway. A few moments later, she came back holding a jar and some bandages.

"What's that?" asked H'earing, pointing to the jar.

"Honey," replied Boudica. She went to the side of the bed and unwound the bandages. "Hopefully it'll slow the bleeding if not stop it."

Boudica coated the cuts with honey and properly bandaged them with sterile gauze and surgical tape. She put a little honey on his split lip as well.

"Chaor's coming!" hissed H'earing.

Boudica heard Chaor's heavy footsteps coming down the hall. She picked up her belongings, tucked Kaz back into bed, and hurried back into the passageway, shutting the door behind her.

"Thanks, H'earing," said Boudica.

"I'm going home," said H'earing. "If anything changes, tell me."

"Sure," said Boudica. "I'm going to stay here for a little while. I'll see you later."

H'earing left and Boudica kept watch. She opened the door a crack and saw Chaor standing over Kaz. He had the most hurt look on his face. Boudica watched as Chaor tenderly touched Kaz's hair. He pulled a chair over so he could sit.

Boudica groaned faintly. If Chaor was settling in the for the night, it would be extremely difficult for her to check Kaz's progress. She knew that it was nothing that she could help. The only thing that she could do was wait until Chaor left the room to relieve himself. But if that was going to be a while, she could contact Kaz's friends.

"Think, Boudica," she mouthed to herself. "Kaz's friends are some of the best in the biz. Tom is the only one with a Maxxor scan. Rumor has it that he hangs out at the Overworld arsenal in Kiru City. He could be there."

Boudica looked at Kaz again.

"I'll be back, Kaz," she whispered.

* * *

Boudica 'ported to Kiru City. It looked so different at night.

"This place is spooky," she said to herself. "I hope I can find Tom."

Boudica's search began at the Overworld arsenal and every place that served food nearby. There were few Creatures around and no one noticed a figure in an auburn coat, skinny jeans, and black boots.

"Where are you?" she whispered. She looked at Maxxor's Castle. "Could you be there? This would be so much easier if I had your scanner code."

Boudica heard someone murmuring. She ducked into an alley and listened. The murmuring became louder as the person came closer.

"Kill them all. Every last one of them. No one takes her from me and gets away with it. Kill them like KidChaor. Kill them and whoever gets in my way."

Boudica's blood ran cold. Simon wasn't just after Kaz. He was after everyone that Kaz knew. She had to find Tom and fast. It sounded like he was Simon's next target. She ducked out of the alley and began to run in the direction of the castle.

"You may be able to out muscle me, Simon," Boudica said. "But I could always outrun you."

Boudica reached the castle. She couldn't just enter without giving the guards a good reason and even then they might not let her in. There had to be another way.

"Think," said Boudica. "There has to be some way in."

There was an opened window on the second floor. Boudica carefully climbed the side of the castle and crawled in the window. She closed it behind her to make sure Simon didn't use the same entrance.

As quiet as a mouse, Boudica crept along the castle corridors for any sign of Tom. She began to think that Tom wasn't here. But if he wasn't here, why would Simon be looking for him here? Then again, Simon wasn't thinking clearly.

There was a thud and some scraping. It sounded to Boudica like it was coming from outside. She looked out the window and gasped. Simon was climbing around on the roof! He was peeking in windows, moving quickly and quietly from one to another.

Boudica opened the window and climbed out onto the roof. She followed Simon as he moved from window to window. Simon stopped at a window and didn't move. From under his coat, he pulled out a blaster. Before Boudica could shout, Simon pulled the trigger. There was an explosion as the window was shot out and Simon hit his mark. Boudica was sure he hit his mark because he let out a triumphant cry.

"Simon!" she shrieked.

Simon turned to her as she dashed across the roof. Boudica tackled him and they rolled precariously close to the edge of the roof. Simon lost his grip on his blaster and it fell off the roof. Boudica found herself pressed against the roof with Simon's hands around her throat. There was an insane glimmer in his dark eyes. His handsome features were twisted with madness. His dark hair that he kept slicked back hung in his face.

Boudica slammed her hands over Simon's ears as hard as she could. He yelped and jumped up. She kicked him in the stomach and he fell back off her. Boudica got to her feet just as Simon spun around and cracked her across the face. Boudica hit the roof and fell unconscious.

"No one gets in my way," said Simon.

A fireball shot in front of Simon close enough make his face hot. He turned to see Maxxor on the roof.

"That was a warning," he said. "The next one will hit you."

Simon growled and 'ported out.

"A human?" Maxxor was surprised that a human came after him. Maxxor looked where Simon had been standing and saw Boudica's unmoving form. "What in the world? Another human?"

Maxxor approached Boudica with caution. When he realized that she wasn't a threat, he turned her over. Maxxor gasped when he saw her face. He carefully picked her up and carried her inside.

"Maxxor, what happened?" Intress asked as she barged in with two guards behind her. She looked at the human in Maxxor's arms. "Who is she?"

"I am just as confused as you are, Intress," said Maxxor. "There was another human here as well. He took a shot at me. This girl tried to stop him." Maxxor looked down at the human. "See if you can find Tom. He may know who she is."


	6. Secret Revealed

Intress found Tom and told him what happened. They hurried back to the castle. Maxxor was in his chambers waiting for them.

"We didn't recognize her," said Maxxor when Tom came in. "We thought you might know her."

Tom walked over to the sofa where she was laying. His jaw dropped and he took a half step back.

"Do you know her?" asked Maxxor.

"Who in Chaotic doesn't?" said Tom. "That's Boudica. What would she be doing here?"

"I take it she's not an Overworld player," said Maxxor.

"Her strategy isn't about tribes," said Tom. "She usually plays an all female team."

"There was another human here as well. He attacked Maxxor and disappeared before we could apprehend him," said Intress.

Tom frowned. "This isn't making any sense," he said. "I don't know Boudica personally. All I know about her is from her matches and whatever the Chaotic gossip is, but she never comes to Perim alone."

"Do you think something happened to her friend?" asked Maxxor.

"I haven't a clue," said Tom. "There has been quite a buzz in the grapevine about Boudica and her boyfriend, Simon. Apparently Boudica broke it off with Simon and Simon is not very happy about it."

"This Simon, could he have something to do with the attack?" asked Intress.

"I don't know," said Tom.

"He did." They turned to see that Boudica was awake. "It was Simon who took the shot."

"Are you sure?" asked Maxxor.

"I think I would recognize my ex-boyfriend," said Boudica.

"Why would he attack Maxxor?" asked Tom.

Boudica looked at Tom and almost burst into tears. "Simon's gone off the deep end," she said. "I knew that he had some issues, but I didn't think that breaking up with him would make him lose his mind."

"A human attacking one of the strongest Creatures in Perim: yeah, I would say you would have to be a cracked nut to do something like that," said Tom.

"It's not just that," said Boudica. She broke eye-contact with Tom. "Earlier today, Simon told me that he made a deal with Von Bloot. If he killed Kaz, Von Bloot would give him territory in the Underworld."

"What?" shouted Tom. "Is Kaz . . . ?"

"He's still alive, but he's hurting," said Boudica. "Simon always did a half-done job, no matter what it was. But Simon took Kaz's scanner."

"So Kaz can't 'port home," finished Tom with a groan. "That means that Kaz's is stuck in Perim until we can get his scanner back. If Simon finds out that Kaz is alive . . . "

"Don't worry," Boudica cut in. "As far as Simon knows, Kaz's dead. As long as he thinks that, Kaz'll be safe."

"Where is Kaz?" asked Maxxor.

Boudica turned to Tom.

"I think I can guess," said Tom. "Underworld City, right?"

Boudica nodded. "Chaor's keeping him under lock and key for now. I managed to sneak in to see how Kaz was doing. He's in rough shape, but as long as there's no internal bleeding, he'll be fine."

"But why would Von Bloot care about Kaz?" asked Intress.

"Kaz and Chaor have a flimsy friendship," said Tom. "Kaz keeps tabs on what goes on in the Underworld and reports back to Chaor. Right now, things have been growing tense between Von Bloot and Chaor."

"Von Bloot wants Kaz out of the way so he can't report back to Chaor," said Boudica. "I'm also thinking that if Kaz is dead, Chaor won't be thinking clearly."

"I thought it was a flimsy friendship," said Tom.

"That's not how I took it," said Boudica. "No different from Maxxor looking out for you. Believe it or not, Chaor cares about Kaz."

"That still doesn't answer the question of why Simon would attack me," said Maxxor.

"Simon always gets what he wants," said Boudica. "Kaz was the one who gave me the wake up call to break it off with Simon. When I broke it off with Simon, I made Kaz promise not to tell anyone. I was afraid that Simon would be jealous and do something stupid. I never expected this. Simon must have found out that I was talking to Kaz." Boudica turned to Tom. "He must think that Kaz said something to you, Tom. Since he's in the middle of psychotic episode, Simon sees you as a threat. And since you're the only player in Chaotic who uses scans of Maxxor, he sees Maxxor as a threat as well."

"Is there anything we can do to stop him?" asked Tom.

"I've thought about leaving Chaotic for a while, but I doubt that'll solve anything," said Boudica. "Short of beating Simon to a pulp, I can't think of anything."

Tom got an idea. "What about the Codemasters? I can talk to them."

"That's right! I forgot that you and Kaz helped out with those rogue Chaotic players who destroyed all those locations," said Boudica. "You can do that?"

"Hey, Simon tried to kill Kaz," said Tom. "I'm pretty sure that Codemaster Imthor would help. Crellen, definitely."

"I better get back to Underworld City," said Boudica. "Thanks, Tom."

Boudica 'ported out and back into the secret passage. She opened the door a bit to find that Chaor was sitting next to Kaz's side fast asleep. At least Boudica thought that Chaor was asleep. From where she was standing it didn't seem like Kaz had moved at all.

Acting more on maternal instinct than common sense, Boudica entered the bedchamber and crept to Kaz's side. Boudica got on her knees and peered across the bed. She wouldn't be able to touch Kaz, but she would be able to get a better look at his wounds. Some of the swelling had gone down, but he wouldn't be able to open his eyes.

Boudica remembered the holistic remedies that she was taught and mind over matter techniques that her yoga instructor stressed constantly. Perhaps she could use the mind over matter techniques on Kaz. Kaz was unconscious and even if he could hear her, Boudica couldn't say anything without waking Chaor.

In her mind, Boudica muttered some clean expletives. If Kaz couldn't hear her, she would just have to pray that mind over matter was extremely powerful. Boudica imagined the blue-white light around Kaz's body, healing it from the inside, repeating the affirmation: I am surrounded by positive energy as my body heals itself.

Chaor stirred in his sleep. Boudica suddenly realized that she had said the affirmation out loud! She ducked under the bed and waited for Chaor to settle down again. She thought it was time to leave and hurried back to the passageway.

"Nice one, Boudica," she scolded herself. "Why don't you bang a few pots together while you're at it?"

Boudica waited for Chaor to step out, realizing that it was going to be a long night of waiting. She wondered if this was how police on stakeouts felt. Most likely.

Boudica sat against the wall and waited until midmorning for Chaor to wake up. He got up from his chair and patted Kaz's hair to see if he would wake. When he saw no change, Chaor sighed and walked out of the room. Boudica waited until Chaor's footsteps were faint before coming out of the passageway.

"Kaz, I'm not sure if you can hear me," Boudica said, slipping her hand into his, "but I'm here. Chaor's here as well. I know that Simon did this to you and I am sorry. He's completely lost his mind, Kaz. I don't know what to do." Boudica leaned over and kissed Kaz on the brow. "Forgive me, please."

Boudica heard Chaor's footsteps.

"I have to go," she said. "Chaor's been keeping vigil over you. He doesn't know I'm here. I'll be back soon."

Boudica closed the door to the passageway just as Chaor opened the door to the bedchamber. Chaor was carrying a tray full of food and took his place at Kaz's side.

"I better get some breakfast myself," Boudica whispered, remembering that she hadn't eaten anything since lunchtime yesterday.

Boudica 'ported back to the Port Court.


	7. Awake

Chaor picked at his breakfast. He didn't have much of an appetite. Who would do this to Kaz? Sure, he had his enemies, but who would beat him into such a state? And those bruises around his throat. Someone was playing a cat and mouse game with his life. Chaor growled as he thought what he would do to whomever did this to his friend. Killing this monster wasn't an option. There would be torture.

Chaor thought he heard a moan. He looked down to see that Kaz was still asleep. Chaor thought he was imagining things. He picked up Kaz's hand and held it in his own. Kaz's fingers twitched.

"Kaz?" Chaor said hopefully. "Kaz, can you hear me?"

Kaz squeezed Chaor's hand. His eyes fluttered and opened partially. "Hey, Chaor," he whispered.

"You're awake," Chaor said with a sigh of relief. "I was beginning to worry that you might not wake up at all."

"Sorry," Kaz said. "Where's my scanner? I need to tell her."

"Your scanner was taken," said Chaor. "We can't find it. Can you tell me who did this to you?"

"Simon," Kaz said somewhere between the waking and sleeping worlds. "Simon said no one can have her. If he can't, no one will. Need to tell H'earing."

"Kaz," said Chaor, giving Kaz a gentle shake. "You're not making any sense."

"Tell H'earing that Simon's after her," Kaz whispered. "He'll know what to do."

With that Kaz slipped back into unconsciousness.

Chaor growled. Who was this Simon? And why didn't H'earing say anything to him about it?

* * *

H'earing was a little leery about being called to Chaor's castle. It wasn't often that Chaor would summon a lowly Creature like himself. Maybe Kaz woke up.

H'earing entered the throne room to find Chaor in a very foul mood. Takinom and Agitos were also in a foul mood.

"Oh," breathed H'earing.

"Is there something you forgot to tell me, H'earing?" asked Chaor.

"About?" asked H'earing. He was in for it and he knew it.

"Kaz being attacked," prompted Chaor. "Something about a human named Simon, perhaps?"

"You should have thought of that earlier, you stupid bunny," H'earing scolded himself. "Who else would have it in for Kaz?"

"Anything else you would like to add to that?" asked Chaor.

"How did you know about Simon?" asked H'earing.

"Kaz woke briefly," said Chaor. H'earing cringed. "He said that Simon beat him and that he was after her, adding if he can't have her, no one will. Does that mean anything to you?"

H'earing felt like he was going to be sick. "Oh, no," he said. "Boudica."

"Who?" asked Chaor.

"She's a Chaotic player that Kaz and I met not too long ago," H'earing explained. "She broke off the relationship with Simon and Simon was completely devastated when she told him. She never thought that Simon would be capable of this."

"Where is this human now?" asked Chaor.

"I can think of a few places where she would be," said H'earing.

* * *

Boudica was glad that Chaor left Kaz alone for a little while. She came back from breakfast to find Chaor gone. Boudica changed Kaz's bandages, spoke a little to him about her adventures over the past few hours, and whispered the affirmation several times.

Unfortunately, being human was catching up to Boudica. She was very tired. She sat in Chaor's chair and cradled her head in her arms, resting them on the bed.

"This mattress is soft," she murmured as her red hair veiled her face. With that Boudica fell asleep. She never heard the footsteps coming down the hall.

* * *

Chaor stood at the foot of the bed. He saw the human resting her head on the mattress. By the color of her hair and the similarity in stature, Chaor would have guessed that she and Kaz were siblings.

"Well, you can't sleep here," Chaor said.

Chaor picked her up and turned her over to see her face. She had a pretty face, the kind that looked like it would shatter if you weren't careful.

"Don't . . . hurt her."

Chaor looked down at Kaz to find him awake and struggling to stay that way.

"Go back to sleep, Kaz," said Chaor. "She'll be here when you wake up again."

Kaz closed his eyes again. Chaor laid Boudica beside Kaz to let her sleep as well.

* * *

Boudica felt someone watching her. She was still tired, but felt a bit better than earlier. A moment of resting her head on the bed had done her some good. But something was off; she had been sitting in Chaor's chair and put her head down on the mattress.

Chaor!

Boudica sat up so fast that it made her head spin. She found herself one the bed next to Kaz. Chaor was sitting in his chair keeping watch over both of them. There was a smirk on the Underworlder's face. Boudica froze like a frightened rabbit.

"Lay down, girl," Chaor said.

Boudica thought of her options. She could feel her scanner in her pocket. If she moved quick enough, she would be able to get out of there without a scratch, but she knew that Chaor was quicker than any human.

"I said lay down," said Chaor. "You have nothing to fear from me at the moment. Kaz expects you to be here when he wakes."

"You have some reason to stay on Kaz's good side?" asked Boudica. "That's not the Chaor I've heard about."

"You're no good to me dead," Chaor said. "I need information. Since Kaz is a bit useless at the moment, you'll have to do."

Boudica shrank back. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why someone would toy with another's life," said Chaor. He looked at the bruises around Kaz's neck.

"Simon has lost his sanity," said Boudica. "Anything he does is irrational at this point."

"H'earing told me about your relationship with that human," said Chaor. "He also said to tell you that if he can't have you, no one will."

"I'm not surprised," said Boudica. "He's already done some stupid things. He's going to get himself killed at this rate."

"He better not," said Chaor. "I have the torture chamber ready for him once he's captured."

"What?" asked Boudica. "You can't be serious."

"I am deadly serious, human," growled Chaor. "No one does this to one of my informants and gets away with it."

Boudica snickered. "And they all say that you are heartless," she said with a smile. "I knew they were wrong."

Chaor growled at her.

"Okay, okay," she said. "I'll shut up now."

Boudica sat there for a moment. She turned to Kaz, sighed, and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked Chaor.

"To get Kaz's scanner back," replied Boudica. She pulled out her scanner and pulled up the image of Gothos Tower. "I bet Von Bloot has it. Simon must have given it as proof of Kaz's death."

Before Chaor could say anything to stop her, Boudica 'ported out.


	8. The End of Simon

As soon as she arrived, Boudica could see that Von Bloot was prepared to make his move. His army was standing in front of Gothos Tower ready for battle. Von Bloot was finishing up giving his speech to his soldiers.

With her head held high, Boudica marched up to Von Bloot. Von Bloot turned around and chuckled.

"Simon told me carried yourself like royalty," Von Bloot said, giving her a once over.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Von Bloot," said Boudica. "Have you seen Simon at all?"

"He's inside," said Von Bloot. "He said that he had a gift for you."

"Thank you," said Boudica and she entered Gothos Tower.

As soon as she was out of sight from everyone else, Boudica let out a sigh of relief. She only hoped that Von Bloot and Simon were on good terms and that Simon had told Von Bloot about her.

"Boudica, my dear," said Simon. He was standing at the top of a flight of stairs. His features were handsome once more without any trace of madness. "I have something for you."

Simon came down the stairs and pulled out what looked like a small box wrapped in a bandana. The object was about the same size of a scanner.

Boudica smiled. "Oh, Simon," she said with a giggle. "For me? You shouldn't have."

"I thought my queen should have a reminder of how she came to power and what her king was willing to do for her," said Simon. He handed her the gift. "Open it."

Boudica folded back the bandana and pulled out a red scanner. It was Kaz's for sure. She got what she came for.

"Thank you, Simon," said Boudica.

"Do you like it?" asked Simon. "With that brat out of the way, we can have anything we want."

Boudica quickly stepped out of arm's reach of Simon. Simon looked at her confused.

"You know, Simon, no matter what it was you were doing, you could never finish anything important," said Boudica.

"What are you saying?" asked Simon.

Boudica laughed. "Kaz is alive," she told him. "I wasn't sure if he was going to make it, but now." Boudica waved the scanner in the air.

"Why you witch!" shouted Simon, lunging at her.

Boudica jumped out of the way and kicked Simon hard in the stomach. Simon went sprawling on the stone floor. Boudica tucked Kaz's scanner into her waistband and pounced on Simon. She took off her belt and managed to get his hands behind his back, tying them together. Simon swore horribly as she got up and called Tom on her scanner.

"Hey," she panted.

"Hey, Boudica," replied Tom. "What happened to you?"

"I got Simon," said Boudica. "Do you want to call the Codemasters and tell them I caught him?"

"Sure thing," said Tom.

"Great," said Boudica. "Tell them to hurry up. I got to warn Chaor."

Boudica turned back to Simon. She took the bandana that he had wrapped her "gift" in and gagged him with it.

"The last thing I need on top of all this is you making a racket," said Boudica. "It's over, Simon. Have a nice life back on Earth because I'm sure you're out of Chaotic after this."

* * *

Von Bloot led his troops to Underworld City but were soon met with resistance. Simon had promised a sneak attack would work against a grieving Chaor. Instead, Chaor was leading his troops and Von Bloot and his soldiers were getting hammered. Looking over his shoulder, Von Bloot spotted the red-haired human standing next to Chaor and beside him was Simon's girl, Boudica. Letting out a roar of outrage, Von Bloot vowed that Simon would pay for his treachery.

* * *

Tom, Kaz, Sarah, Peyton sat at their usual table in the Port Court. Everything was quickly returning to normal. The Codemasters found Simon in Gothos Tower bound and gagged and raving mad.

"So where's Boudica?" asked Sarah.

"Around," replied Kaz. "She wants to stay in Perim for the time being. Her friends there miss her and she has a lot of catching up to do."

"I was so sure that you and her would have gotten together," said Tom.

"No," said Kaz with a shake of his head and a smile. "I don't think it could have worked out between us. She's a wild girl. Being with me would have been like being with Simon. She wouldn't have been happy."

Peyton frowned. "I would have like to battle her," he said.

"Is that a challenge?" Boudica was standing behind Kaz.

"You bet it is!" said Peyton.

Kaz smiled as he watched Peyton and Boudica run in the direction of the dromes. It was sure to be an interesting match.

* * *

**It's a crummy ending, I know, but I wasn't sure how else to end it. I appriciate everyone who read this story and I hope you will review it and read some of my other stories. Thank you very much.**


End file.
